


Over

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Kissing, They're like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I come over?" Tyler asked, sounding a little more timid or embarrassed, even. "Over."</p>
<p>Josh tried not to sigh too loud. He knew Tyler only really asked to come over at the last second if he was feeling paranoid and needed to be with someone. "'Course man. You gotta be quiet coming in, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

"Best friend one to best friend two, come in. Over."

The startling sound of static coming from his bedside locker had Josh immediately sitting up.

"Best friend two, come in. Over."

There was a moment more of disorientation before Josh grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed it close to his mouth so he could whisper and still be heard.

"What the hell, Tyler? It's.." Josh squinted at the clock on the wall which was illuminated only slightly by the light from the street lamps outside. "It's four o'clock in the fuckin' morning man."

"I know, that's why I'm calling. I can't sleep. And say 'over' when you're done. Over."

"What's that got to do with me? 'Over'," Josh mocked his friend.

"Can I come over?" Tyler asked, sounding a little more timid or embarrassed, even. "Over."

Josh tried not to sigh too loud. He knew Tyler only really asked to come over at the last second if he was feeling paranoid and needed to be with someone. "'Course man. You gotta be quiet coming in, though."

"Cool, I'll see you in five. Over."

Tyler was younger than Josh. Only by a few months but the gap did mean they were in different grades. Tyler's sister Madison and Josh's brother Jordan were friends, though, which eventually led to Tyler and Josh being introduced.

Josh watched out of his window and in less than five minutes since talking to his friend, he could see Tyler walking briskly down the road, lit flashlight in hand.

Josh quietly slipped out of his room and tip-toed down the stairs. When he opened the door, he found Tyler flashing the light at his bedroom window.

"Come on man, get in," Josh whispered, waving him over. Josh closed the door extremely gently after Tyler walked in as to not wake anyone up.

Tyler was already halfway up the stairs when Josh locked the door. Josh tried to move as quickly as he could up the stairs without pressing too hard on a step and making noise.

Once he reached his room, Josh found Tyler already snuggled into bed, his flashlight next to Josh's walkie-talkie. Josh got under the covers with him.

They both waited a few moments, lying on their sides to face each other, before Ty scooched closer, squishing the arm he was lying on between him and Josh and hugging him tight with the other. Josh did the same and held Tyler's hand with the one that was squished between them both. Tyler's head nuzzled comfortably below Josh jaw and he could hear the faint thumping of his best friend's heart in the dead silence.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked after a minute more of silence.

Tyler paused before shrugging. "I'm better now."

Josh smiled softly and kissed Tyler's head. Tyler couldn't help but push himself up to peck his lips in return.

Tyler slept dreamlessly in Josh's arms, grateful for his best friend.


End file.
